Quand espoir rime avec déception
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Une nuit entraîne forcément des conséquences. Cameron arrivera-t-elle à surmonter ses épreuves ? Et comment réagira House ?  OS House/Cameron, peut être la suite de "Pour la dernière fois"  mais pas forcément .  Bonne lecture !


Et me revoilà avec un autre OS ! C'est-y pas beau la vie ?

Cet OS peut être considéré comme la suite de "Pour la dernière fois", ceci dit, pas la peine de lire le premier pour comprendre. Je précise aussi que cet OS là n'est PAS NC-17. ^^

Bonne lecture ! ;P

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quand espoir rime avec déception<span>**

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. C'est ce qu'entendit House avant de lever la tête.

« Chase et Foreman font la biopsie, annonça-t-elle.

– Et vous êtes venue me demander ce que vous pourriez faire ?

– Non. »

Sa main plongea dans la poche de sa blouse et ressortit accompagnée d'une enveloppe qu'elle tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, ne la saisissant pas.

– Mes résultats d'analyse. Je… Je suis enceinte. »

Il s'empara de l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et observa les résultats.

« C'est peut-être un faux positif…

– J'ai refait le test trois fois. Et il est revenu positif trois fois. Je suis enceinte. »

Il lança négligemment le bout de papier sur son bureau. Il se voulait indifférent, mais le simple fait de ne pas regarder sa collègue dans les yeux le trahissait.

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Vous pouvez travailler encore plusieurs mois avant votre congé maternité. »

Elle s'assit sur la chaise, face à lui.

« House. »

Il releva la tête.

« Je n'ai eu qu'un seul rapport ces derniers mois. Il n'y a aucun doute. Vous êtes le père. »

Il reçut la nouvelle comme un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Lui ? Père ? Inconcevable. Il n'était que le monsieur qui a donné la graine, pas le papa poule qui changeait les couches de son gamin.  
>Il se souvint de cette fameuse nuit. Ils avaient convenu que ce serait la première et la dernière fois, mais n'avaient pas envisagé les conséquences d'un acte si… naturel.<p>

« En même temps, sans préservatif… pensa-t-il. »

Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien changer. Sauf si…

« Je prévois un avortement ? demanda-t-il, même si le timbre de sa voix ne laissait pas le choix de la réponse.

– Non. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle voulait donc de cet enfant ?

« Je ne jouerai pas le père. Si vous souhaitez le garder, vous vous en occuperez seule. Et priver un enfant de son père ne serait probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire. »

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, respira un grand coup avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Écoutez… commença-t-elle. Il y a une vingtaine d'année maintenant… J'ai eu un accident de voiture. Je me suis pris un rétroviseur dans les reins, mon utérus a été bien abîmé et j'ai été diagnostiquée stérile. Depuis que j'ai dix ans, j'ai abandonné l'idée de fonder une famille, c'était un rêve inaccessible pour moi. Mais voilà que… je tombe enceinte. L'impossible est arrivé. Sachant que nous avons couché ensemble qu'une seule fois, ça relèverait presque… du miracle. C'est pourquoi je tiens à garder cet enfant. C'est peut-être ma seule et dernière chance d'être mère… »

Il soupira. Que pouvait-il répondre à un tel discours ? Qu'il ne croyait pas en l'existence de Dieu, que cet événement devait avoir une explication rationnelle ? Ce serait déplacé.

« S'il vous plaît… »

Il saisit sa canne, prit appui dessus et se mit debout.

« Je vais vous faire passer une batterie d'examen. Si votre état et celui du fœtus est trop instable pour assurer un enfant en bonne santé… Je m'opposerai à votre grossesse, et vous en paierez les frais, croyez-moi. Si cependant il y a des chances pour que tout se déroule bien… alors je ne dirai rien. Mais je ne serai pas le père de cet enfant. Mon nom sera marqué sur son acte de naissance et mes antécédents se trouveront dans son dossier, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Compris ?

– Oui. Merci, House… »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent pour former un joli sourire. Même si l'enfant n'était pas en bonne santé, même si elle devait avorter… Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que House pouvait faire preuve de compréhension vis-à-vis de son vécu, et ceci la rassurait.

Prises de sang, IRM et autres examens pénibles pour s'assurer de l'état du fœtus.

« Alors ? demanda Cameron, impatiente. »

House observait les résultats avec attention, tandis qu'un nœud se formait dans le ventre de l'immunologiste.

« Il ne semble rien y avoir d'anormal, si ce n'est que la paroi de votre utérus est salement endommagé et que… il y aura probablement des séquelles.

– Vous allez me convaincre d'avorter ? »

House rangea les feuilles dans le dossier. Il regarda au loin, dans le vide, dans son esprit peut-être. Il n'aimait pas prendre de lourdes décisions, même sachant qu'il ne regrettait jamais rien – non, il était bien trop fier pour ça.

« Non. Vous pouvez le garder. Cependant, il serait judicieux de faire attention à vous. Un choc un peu brutal et votre escargot y reste. »

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui pour l'enlacer. Une étreinte étrange, qui n'avait rien de sentimental et rien de professionnel. C'était juste la manière que Cameron avait trouvé pour dire « merci ».

Le ventre d'Allison gonflait au même rythme que les rumeurs dans l'hôpital. Outre le fait que sa corpulence évoluait, certaines infirmières affirmaient que son alimentation changeait et qu'elle avait l'étrange manie de poser sa main sur son ventre – info ou intox, pour le savoir, Cuddy avait décidé de convoquer la jeune femme dans son bureau.

« Docteur Cameron, vous devez être au courant de toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent dans l'hôpital vous concernant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cameron fronça les sourcils – plusieurs bruits couraient à son sujet, grossesse, dépression, cancer, tout y passait pour expliquer le comportement étrange de l'immunologiste.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous attendiez un enfant, développa la directrice.

– Oh… »

Un sourire gêné s'afficha sur le visage d'Allison.

« Exact.

– Et vous comptiez me tenir au courant ?

– Je ne suis qu'à six semaines, je ne pensais pas utile de vous le dire maintenant. »

Le docteur Cuddy inclina la tête, geste signifiant que cette excuse lui suffisait. Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

« J'ai également entendu que vous ne rendiez plus visite aux patients. Je comprends vos intentions, il est naturel de vouloir protéger votre bébé, ceci dit il est trop tôt pour vous retirer certaines contraintes du travail.

– Je comprends, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça… »

Le timbre qu'employait la jeune femme laissait entendre qu'une longue histoire allait avec sa décision. Cuddy lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, puis prit place juste en face.

« Racontez donc.

– J'ai eu un accident de voiture à l'âge de dix ans, suite à cette accident il y a eu de nombreuses complications et… enfin, je n'étais pas censée tomber enceinte. Malgré tout, c'est arrivé. C'est comme un miracle, sauf que… je dois redoubler d'attention afin de ne pas tuer le fœtus. Je n'ai pas peur d'attraper une maladie en rendant visite aux patients, mais vous devez savoir qu'un patient est susceptible d'avoir une psychose à tout moment, et ce serait dangereux dans la mesure où le moindre choc pourrait tuer le fœtus. »

Cuddy fut touchée par ce discours. Elle, qui avait tellement voulu un enfant et qui s'en croyait incapable, s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir baissé les bras.

« Je vous dispense également de consultations. Je pense que c'est mieux pour l'enfant.

– M-Merci… répondit-elle, gênée. »

Cameron se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand Cuddy l'interrompit :

« House est au courant ?

– Oui, oui j'ai dû lui dire pour rester au labo…

– Intéressant…

– De quoi ?

– Que vous lui ayez dit avant qu'il ne le découvre par lui-même. »

Cameron se sentit soudainement piégée. Ne voulant répondre à un questionnaire compliqué, elle s'empressa de dire : « J'ai des analyses à faire, veuillez m'excuser. » Avant de sortir du bureau de la directrice, la laissant ainsi perplexe.

De son côté, House était allongée dans son fauteuil. Il faisait tourner sa canne entre ses doigts quand Cuddy fit irruption dans son bureau. Elle se plaça en face de lui.

« Je viens de voir Cameron, annonça-t-elle. »

Il sortit sa boîte de Vicodine de sa poche et avala deux comprimés.

« Deux comprimés ?

– Je pressens une conversation incroyablement barbante, ça m'aidera à rester calme. »

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

« J'ai appris pour sa grossesse. J'ai également appris que vous étiez au courant.

– Je suis au courant de tout, vous le savez bien.

– Vous ne l'avez pas deviné, elle vous l'a dit. »

House reposa sa tête contre le mur. Et voilà, elle le tenait. Cuddy n'était malheureusement pas aussi stupide qu'il l'espérait par moments.

« Cameron est venu dans mon bureau, inquiète comme tout, tenant son bout de papier dans les mains. Elle m'a demandé de lui faire passer des examens, ce que j'ai fait. Vu que c'était pas joli à voir, je lui ai dit qu'elle s'occuperait des analyses. Fin de l'histoire. Ça vous a plu ?

– Elle aurait pu le demander à n'importe qui d'autre.

– Exact, sauf que je suis son boss, donc le seul apte à décider si oui ou non elle rendra visite aux patients.

– J'ai cette possibilité aussi.

– Mais vous n'avez pas de canne ! »

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. La conversation ne menait visiblement à rien et cela exaspérait la doyenne de l'hôpital.

« House… vous êtes sûr que c'est la vérité ? »

Il baissa le regard. Il ne ressentait pas de la honte, plutôt… de la gêne.

« Même si ça ne l'était pas… en quoi ça peut bien vous regarder ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter, et se contenta donc de sortir.

Le ventre de Cameron ne laissait maintenant plus de doutes. Six mois. Elle se tenait le ventre en permanence, ne prenait que l'ascenseur et faisait excessivement attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à son futur enfant, lui seul occupait ses pensées et cela avait pour don d'agacer son patron. Ah, son patron… Il avait beau s'occuper de suivre la grossesse, il ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'attention envers elle.

« En même temps, il avait bien précisé qu'il ne jouerait pas son rôle de père… Je ne suis pas censée m'attendre à quoique ce soit… »

Il ne s'inquiétait pas lorsqu'elle vomissait, lorsqu'elle tombait dans les pommes. Il lui ordonnait de faire une IRM au patient alors que le visage de la jeune femme était blanc comme un lavabo bien lavé.

« Je trouve House un peu dur avec toi, lui avoua Foreman alors qu'il lui tenait les cheveux tandis qu'elle subissait ses nausées matinales.

– C'est House, que veux-tu. Il se soucie avant tout de trouver le bon diagnostic, l'état de ses employés passe après.

– C'est là où le père serait utile, il t'assisterait plutôt que Foreman… fit remarquer Chase, qui se trouvait également là.

– Robert, je t'ai déjà répété cent fois que je ne savais pas qui était le père. Quand est-ce que tu me lâcheras avec ça ? »

Elle repoussa rapidement la main de Foreman avant de se lever et retourner au laboratoire, reprendre ses analyses.

C'était un jeudi matin. Chase et Foreman étaient dans la salle de diagnostic. Le traitement administré à leur patient marchait et il avait été diagnostiqué comme guéri durant la nuit. Ils fouillaient maintenant une grande masse de dossier, à la recherche d'un cas susceptible d'intéresser House.

Celui-ci rentra dans la salle. Il n'avait qu'une heure de retard.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?

– Rien d'intéressant…

– A ce rythme là, on finira aux consultations… »

Il s'apprêta à se servir un café quand il regarda autour de lui.

« Où est Cameron ?

– Elle est enceinte, elle doit avoir des courbatures. Elle est sûrement rester au lit un peu plus longtemps, dit Foreman.

– Je ne la paie pas pour qu'elle reste au lit pour des courbatures ! »

Cuddy arriva dans la pièce.

« J'ai un cas pour vous.

– Ce qui serait autrement plus intéressant si notre immunologiste était présente.

– Vous êtes en retard tous les jours, vous pouvez lui pardonner _une_erreur, non ? »

Elle sortit de la pièce. House jeta un œil au dossier et écrivit les symptômes sur le tableau blanc.

« Diagnostic différentiel, je vous écoute. »

Tandis qu'ils énuméraient de nombreuses maladies, Cameron rentra dans la pièce. Le visage pâle, les yeux rouges, la main contre son ventre.

« House, j'ai besoin de vous voir, dit-elle, paniquée.

– Bilan toxicologique, biopsie, IRM et fouillez chez la patiente voir avec quoi elle arrose ses plantes, fit House à l'attention de ses employés. Cameron, venez dans mon bureau. »

Elle le suivit jusque dans son bureau. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, se contentant de rester les bras ballants devant elle.

« Une heure de retard, vous savez qu…

– J'ai eu un accident de voiture. »

Il s'arrêta net, la fixant.

« Enfin, pas vraiment… Une voiture m'a coupé la voie, j'ai dû freiné brusquement et… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, House lui fit signe de le suivre. Examens, encore des examens. Avant chacun d'eux, Cameron ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

« Et s'il y avait quelque chose ? Si… s'il était mort ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… pensait-elle. »

House, comme à son habitude, ne portait pas la moindre attention à l'état de la jeune femme, ainsi qu'à l'état de son fils.

Lorsque les résultats arrivèrent, ils se réunirent dans le bureau de House.

« Le fœtus va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez pouvoir reprendre votre boulot normalement. »

Elle ne broncha pas.

« Allez, un patient doit être sauvé ! beugla-t-il en agitant le bras.

– House… J'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

Il cessa de gesticuler. Depuis qu'il avait appris que la jeune femme attendait un enfant, il craignait les confrontations. Il ne voulait pas la moindre responsabilité, il ne voulait pas être mêlé à quoique ce soit. Il lui faisait passer les tests, en tant que médecin, pas en tant que père. Son rôle s'arrêtait là.

« J'ai réfléchi et… j'ai peur que cela se reproduise. Je veux dire… l'accident.

– Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

– J'aimerais rester à l'hôpital. Il suffirait que je prenne quelques affaires et je resterai ici, en attendant l'accouchement…

– Mon bureau n'est pas une maternité. Allez voir Cuddy, ce n'est pas mon domaine. »

Elle ressentit une sensation déplaisante, comme si un courant d'air glacé avait pénétré sa poitrine avait congelé son cœur. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien espérer de la part du « père » de son enfant.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de consulter Cuddy, elle n'en avait pas la force. Le moral aussi bas que l'herbe fanée au sol. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, dépitée.

Elle ignorait cependant que lorsqu'elle reviendrait à l'hôpital, elle serait seule.

Elle sortit, se rendit sur le parking de l'hôpital, se vautra dans sa voiture. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de démarrer le moteur. Elle devait faire attention. Elle se sentait… comme handicapée. Elle remarquait le sol mouillé plus rapidement qu'une personne normale, elle était la seule à mettre un pied après l'autre pour sortir du lit ou du véhicule.

« Je sais que je devrais profiter de cette grossesse qui sera sûrement la seule… Mais j'ai tellement hâte que ça se termine… »

Pour se motiver, elle s'arrêta devant un épicier. Elle y acheta des fraises, de jolies fraises tout rouges, qui semblaient délicieuses. Le vendeur lui fit même un prix, constatant que la cliente était enceinte. Elle retrouva le sourire.

En sortant du magasin, elle remarqua un groupe de jeunes qui discutaient bruyamment. L'odeur laissait deviner qu'ils ne fumaient pas que du tabac. Ils appelèrent la jeune médecin, des mots vulgaires et insultants sortant de leur bouche de jeunes adultes. Cameron préféra les ignorer. Paniquée malgré tout, elle se précipita vers sa voiture, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et la tira.

« Alors, on ne répond pas quand on appelle ? »

Réunissant force et courage, elle put protester :

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Le reste du groupe commença à ricaner. Elle entendit même un jeune s'exprimer « Elles ont du caractère les femmes enceintes ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle, la haine prenant le dessus sur la peur.

– Nous ? On veut juste s'amuser un peu… »

Il voulut l'attirer à elle. Elle le repoussa d'un geste de la main. En signe de mécontentement, il lui agrippa le bras et la tira en avant.

Violent. Trop violent.

Elle tomba au sol, à plat ventre. Un cri aigu se fit retentir, suivi d'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre.

« Dégagez de là ! »

Elle reconnut la voix du vendeur. Celui-ci se précipita vers elle.

« Madame, vous allez bien ?

– Appelez… les… pompiers… »

Il s'exécuta. Il précisa que c'était une urgence, qu'une vie était en danger.

_You are the hole in my head, you are the space in my bed…_

Elle se retrouva à Princeton Plainsboro encore une fois. Elle demeurait presque inconsciente, la peur l'ayant entraînée dans une profonde léthargie.

_You are the silence in between, what I thought, what I said…_

Les yeux semi-ouverts, elle vit la directrice se précipiter vers elle.

_You are the night time fear, you are the morning when it's clear…_

Des mots furent prononcés, mais elle ne put les entendre. Tout était si flou.

_When it's over you'll start, you're my head, you're my heart…_

Les couloirs de l'hôpital défilaient sous ses yeux fatigués.

_No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes I never knew daylight could be so violent…_

Elle vit House se penchait vers elle. Son visage semblait briller, sûrement une illusion.

_A revelation in the light of day, you can't choose what stays and what fades away…_

« On n'a pas le temps pour des analyses, emmenez-la direct au bloc ! »

_And I'd do anything to make you stay…_

Elle voulut protester, mais sa faiblesse l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait lutter.

_No light, no light, no light, tell me what you want me to say…_

« Je suis désolé Cameron… »

_Through the crowds I was crying out and in your place there were thousand other faces…_

Qui était-ce ? Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer cette voix.

_I was disappearing in a plain sight…_

Elle était si douce, si réconfortante… Elle se sentit rassurée.

_Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

« Vraiment désolé, Allison… »

_You want a revelation, you want get it right but it's a conversation I just can't have tonight…_

Le chariot s'arrêta, mais l'agitation autour d'elle ne cessait.

_You want a revelation, some kind of resolution, you want a revolution…_

Des formes bleues remuaient non loin d'elle. Malgré son esprit fatigué, elle reconnut des chirurgiens.

_No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes I never knew daylight could be so violent…_

« La mère est stable, mais fragile. Il va falloir faire attention. »

_A revelation in the light of day, you can't choose what stays and what fades away…_

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent dans un bruit métallique tandis que le froid s'emparait d'elle.

_And I'd do anything to make you stay…_

« Docteur Cameron ? Vous êtes avec moi ? »

_No light, no light, no light, tell me what you want me to say…_

Elle inclina la tête pour dire « oui ». Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et réunit ses forces.

_Would you leave me if I told you what I've done ?_

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je vais perdre mon bébé ? »

_And would you leave me if I told you what I've become ?_

Elle vit des yeux bleus se poser sur elle. Ses yeux, elle pourrait les reconnaître entre mille.

_'cause it's so easy to sing it to a crowd, but it's so hard my love…_

« Je suis désolé… »

_To say it to you alone…_

Elle sentit un masque contre son visage. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Elle eut comme l'impression d'être projetée dans un rêve. Elle se savait inconsciente, mais pouvait penser librement. Elle entendait vaguement ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et même avec la plus grande attention du monde, elle ne pouvait discerner ces mots scientifiques prononcés tout bas.

_No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes I never knew daylight could be so violent…_

Cet enfant, son enfant… Elle allait le perdre, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

_A revelation in the light of day, you can't choose what stays and what fades away…_

Quelque chose en elle se brisait. Une partie d'elle-même mourait, elle ne pouvait le nier.

_And I'd do anything to make you stay…_

Ces mois de joie, d'espérance, mais aussi de peur… Finalement n'auront servi à rien.

_No light, no light, no light, tell me what you want me to say…_

Elle se sentait si petite, si fragile. Elle voulait pleurer, elle le voulait tellement.

_You want a revelation, you want to get it right but it's a conversation I just can't have tonight…_

Elle ne pourra jamais serrer son fils dans ses bras, elle ne pourra jamais être mère…

_You want a revelation, some kind of resolution, you want a revelation…_

Une partie d'elle était morte, tandis que l'autre partie agonisait. A quoi bon vivre dans ces conditions ?

_You want a revelation, you want to get it right, but it's a conversation I just can't have tonight…_

Elle voulait quitter. Quitter la partie, fermer le livre, arrêter le film. Mais non, c'était une réalité qu'elle devait affronter.

_You want a revelation, some kind of resolution…_

Elle ne trouvait plus d'intérêt à la vie.

_Tell me what you want me to say…_

Pourquoi ?

Une lumière intense traversa les paupières d'Allison Cameron. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sa plaqua une main sur le front. Elle marmonna quelques mots intelligibles.

« Cameron ? Cameron ? »

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Elle retira la main, regarda autour d'elle.

« House ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Son sourire paraissait soulagé, ses yeux avaient l'air humide.  
>Cameron n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se redressa sur ses avant-bras.<p>

« Le fœtus… Comment va le fœtus ? »

House déglutit avec difficulté. Il tira une chaise à lui et s'assit près de la jeune femme. Il lui prit la main doucement, sans pour autant hésiter.

« Nous avons dû… procéder à un avortement. »

Pas un geste. Silence. _Bip bip_ faisait la machine.  
>Une joue. Une goutte. Elle glissa. Une autre larme. Une troisième. Un torrent.<p>

« Cameron… Je suis désolé… »

Combien de fois avait-il répété cette phrase ? Il n'en avait cure, il savait que ce détail importait peu. Tous les mots du monde ne pourraient apaiser ses maux.

« C'était… ma… seule chance… »

Il s'assit sur le lit et enlaça la patiente.

« Chut… souffla-t-il doucement. »

Elle sa laissa aller contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Son rêve se brisait, la réalité s'imposait à elle. Elle aurait voulu plonger dans le coma et rêver, rêver encore et encore. Vivre dans un monde dans lequel tout se serait bien déroulé… L'enfant serait né à terme, elle lui aurait donné un nom, ils seraient rentrés chez eux et elle s'en serait occupée comme une vraie mère…

Mais non. Le destin en avait voulu autrement.

« Non… Non… »

Il la serra contre lui. Il voulait qu'elle oublie. Pendant un instant. Il voulait… créer ce monde parallèle. Il voulait qu'elle fasse abstraction de sa douleur, qu'elle laisse aller ses pleurs, que cette dure réalité en meurt.

Il voulait qu'elle pleure, il voulait qu'elle crie, il voulait que toute cette souffrance qu'elle contenait en elle s'échappe, et ne revienne plus jamais. Il voulait être là, l'assister, il voulait être le super-héros qui la consolerait jusqu'au bout. Il voulait être celui-là. Celui qui restait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. La fin de quoi ? La fin. Rien de plus que la fin.

Elle le poussa à s'éloigner. Il ne comprit pas, et n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre hypothèse que de douces lèvres connues se déposèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Il se laissa faire. Non pas par pitié. Mais ce geste ne le dérangeait pas. Ils étaient dans une dimension parallèle dans laquelle tout était permis.

Elle dut se séparer de lui pour reprendre son souffle. Elle l'utilisa pour murmurer trois mots bien précieux.

« Je vous aime. »

Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Je vous aime… Je… Je t'aime.

– Je sais, répondit-il en souriant. »

Il lui caressa la joue tendrement. Il aimait l'entendre prononcer ces mots, mais jamais il ne lui avouera.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Bon sang, je t'aime ! Tu n'as pas idée, tu… tu n'as juste pas idée à quel point je t'aime, mais je t'aime ! JE T'AIME ! »

La haine, l'amour. Deux sentiments opposés mais pourtant si proches. Deux sentiments si intenses qu'ils peuvent détruire une personne. Elle connaissait bien ces deux sentiments pour les vivre en parallèle à l'instant même. Elle détestait ce qui lui arrivait, elle détestait l'injustice de ce monde, mais elle aimait l'homme qui se voulait présent, l'homme qui la réconfortait et l'aidait à traverser cette rude épreuve.  
>Un sentiment la pousserait vers le bas, et l'autre vers le haut. Elle choisit l'amour.<p>

« Je t'aime… »

Il déposa un prompt baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras après avoir prononcé ces mots. De la gêne ? Non, jamais, House ne peut pas être gêné. Trop fier.

« Tu t'en sortiras. Je sais… que c'est dur… Je n'ai pas porté cet enfant dans mon ventre, je ne l'ai pas vécu aussi intensément que toi… mais je l'ai vécu… Cet enfant était le mien, vingt quatre de ses gènes étaient les miens… Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je le voulais, ce gosse… Peut-être que c'est pour ça que… ça m'a fait mal… J'ai senti que quelque chose se détachait de moi. J'ai senti que quelque chose se rompait… Si je l'ai senti, si ça a été aussi difficile pour moi, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment… Mais je suis là, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là. Je ne te laisserais pas rentrer chez toi seule, je ne te laisserais pas pleurer sur ton oreiller. Je te fais volontiers cadeau de mon épaule pour pleurer, et mes bras pour te rassurer. Alors… ne t'en fais pas. N'abandonne pas. Ta vie ne s'arrête pas là… Et si tu as réussi à tomber enceinte une fois… C'est que tu peux le retomber, n'est-ce pas ? On peut réessayer. Je veux dire… d'avoir un enfant. Si tu le veux, bien sûr… »

Aucune réponse.  
>Il détacha la jeune femme de sa chemise quand il constata que celle-ci était mouillée.<p>

« Je… je… »

Que pouvait-elle redire à ce magnifique discours ? Elle voulait juste fondre dans ses bras, y rester, longtemps, très longtemps. Elle voulait lui faire l'amour jour et nuit, qu'en résulte une chance, une deuxième chance, d'être parents…

Tout n'était pas perdu. La vie continuait. Mais ensemble.


End file.
